Nightmares & Reality
by Kelshayyy
Summary: Pony tries to live a normal life after Dally &Johnny's death, but terrible things keep happening to him and reminding him of both of them. Ever wanted a 'The Outsiders 2' This is my rendition. R&R! I think it's pretty sweet : **NEWLY EDITED**
1. Another Nightmare, Pony?

**Disclaimer: Man, I wished I owned 'The Outsiders'. Especially Johnny because Ralph Macchio's cute and he was perfect for the part (: But no...they belong to THE S.E HINTON ! She's one heck of a genius...However, I _do_ own the characters you've never heard about in the book or the movie.**

**Nightmares & Reality**

**Chapter 1: Another** **Nightmare, Pony?**

I woke up and screamed bloody murder. Another nightmare about Johnny and Dally. Another night with Soda waking up in the bed beside me screaming just as loud, "Pony, are you ok!" Another two hours and I'd have to get up for school. Another day at school when I'm tired from lack of sleep. Another day not going to track practice, but going home instead and falling asleep.

Yeah, you got it. This is my nightly/daily routine. It has been ever since the night of Dally and Johnny's funeral. They had one together because number one: that was the way we figured they wanted it and number two: it was cheaper that way, anyways.

I got up for school and I felt like I only got two more minutes rather than hours of sleep after my nightmare. This time it was about Johnny.

We were in the old church in Windrixville. Johnny went in to save those little kids, just like he did with me. Except one thing was different. I wasn't inside the church, but in my dream I could see Johnny and the seen or so kids that needed saved. He was struggling and Dally was just laughing. I couldn't help poor Johnny. It was as if I was stuck to the car seat like glue. Then I saw the church come down and Johnny walked out with flames all over him. I wanted so bad to help him, but I couldn't. I was stuck and Dally was just laughing and laughing and he wouldn't stop. Soda says I was screaming "Johnny! Johnny! I'll help you! Johnny nooooo! Johnny I can't get up! Please don't die Johnny." Then I remember he collapsed and just burned. Not only was I screaming when I woke up… I was crying, too.

When you're a Greaser like me and the gang, it's not really expected out of you to cry much. To tell the truth, though, I'm a real crybaby. So is Soda. I must get it from him. To get something from Soda is a good thing. I especially wish I had his looks. Hell, if I looked half as good as Sodapop, I could be a damn movie star. All the girls go after Soda. He works at the local gas station, DX, and all the girls pretend something's wrong with their car. Especially the Soc girls. They're the ones who have the money for check-ups anyways. They also don't realize he's a greaser right away. He doesn't wear as much grease in his hair as, say, me and Darry do. But, he also works at a gas station, so you'd think it'd be kinda obvious. The girls don't care, though. They go after his looks.

"Ponyboy! This is the THIRD time I've told you! Get up for school!" Darry yelled. I must've been daydreaming. That happens to me a lot since I don't get much sleep anymore.

"I'm comin' Darry!" I yelled back. I got up out of my bed and walked to my closet to get some jeans and a shirt. That took me about two seconds on account of me only having two pairs of jeans and about 2 different kinds of shirts to choose from: plaid or solid. That day I chose plaid and I walked in the kitchen for my breakfast.

Darry's cake is famous within our gang. Two-Bit and Steve especially love it. Lucky for me, Soda already went off to work and the cake just came out of the oven. Darry doesn't eat any to 'Keep his six-pack fit and tight.' So I got first dibs.

"Hey, Ponyboy! You walkin' to school?" It was my good friend Preston. He usually walks to school with me if I'm out there early enough.

"Yeah, that's where I'm headed." I yelled. "Wanna walk with me? I need to talk to you about my nightmare."

"Who was it about this time?" He asked when I got nearer to him so I wouldn't be yelling my nightmares to the whole neighborhood.

"Johnny."

Preston looked at his watch. "Whoa! We're gonna be late! Can you sprint and talk at the same time?"

"I'm not 'Wonder Boy', Preston. I can't do ten things at once!" I chuckled back.

"Well, do the best ya can!"

"Alright."

We sprinted and talked to school as I told him about my dream. When we got to school, he said, "Whoa. That's a freaky dream."

"You're tellin' me." I panted back. "Man, that was a tough run. Missing all those track practices really threw me off. Normally, I'd be able to run that far, no problem."

"Hey, I just thought of something. Aren't you supposed to meet Cherry tomorrow night at the Nightly Double?"

"Oh, yeah! I completely forgot!"

I was told by Cherry the day before that I was to meet her at the Nightly Double Saturday night. She told me on the phone, of course, so as not to risk her reputation. Heaven forbid she would talk to me at school. The one thing I didn't get though is that a lot of people from school go to the Nightly Double. Socs and Greasers alike. I wonder why she never cares about talking to me there?

"Come on, Pony! We gotta get to class!" Preston said.

That day at school went pretty fast. Amazingly, I got through it without drifting off into space in the middle of class. Friday down, Saturday to go. I started a new job at Walker's Grocery about a month ago. Darry thought It would take my mid off of Dally and Johnny. I work Wednesdays after school until seven and Saturdays and Sundays from eight o'clock AM to 3 o'clock PM. I was supposed to meet Cherry at eight tomorrow night. I got paid tomorrow so I would be able to get a new, decent shirt to wear.

When I got home, Two-Bit was sitting on our couch and Darry was yelling at him.

"Two-Bit, why don't you get a job! Hell, Pony's got one before you do! You could work with him! Work at Walker's! There's an opening isn't there, Pony?"

"Yeah, Dar."

"Well, I don't want a job. As you can see, I'm doing just fine as it is!" Two-Bit yelled at Darry

"Well, at least if you get a job, you wouldn't leave me, Pony, and Soda a huge mess to clean up afterwards!" Darry hollered back.

"Well, I consider that my job, then. Leaving ya'll a big mess."

"Why don't your job be to clean up our house 4 days a week and then we'll pay you for it. Fifty cents an hour." I suggested sarcastically.

"Ha ha. You're so funny I forgot to laugh. You should really try stand up comedy, oh wait, you're too busy lying around on your ass all day!"

Two-Bit came up with great comebacks. So mean, that you could just punch him in the face, yet so funny that you can't help but laugh.

"Well, I'm three years younger than you and I have a job. If I can get one, you can get one. Besides, Two-Bit, you're really good at jokes and stuff…you can keep customers entertained! Wait! That's it! YOU should do stand-up comedy!"

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to find a place that hires comics WHERE? Besides, Pony I don't have the patience to make up new jo…"

"PONYBOY MICHAEL CURTIS! WHAT IS THIS! AN 'F' ON YOUR REPORT CARD! Pony, and English is your best subject. I'm afraid to see what you got in the rest of your classes. WHOA! You've got so many 'F's on your report card that you're failing the tenth grade!"


	2. Mistaken For a Convict

**Disclaimer: Man, I wished I owned 'The Outsiders'. Especially Johnny because Ralph Macchio's cute and he was perfect for the part (: But no...they belong to THE S.E HINTON ! She's one heck of a genius...However, I _do_ own the characters you've never heard about in the book or the movie.**

**Nightmares & Reality**

**Chapter 2: Mistaken For a Convict**

I was shocked. I gave Darry a blank look and said, "Darry? Can I see that report card, please?"

"Here, Pony. I can't believe this! First your track practices, now this! I can't BELIEVE you!"

I looked at my report card and what Darry told me was right. My grade point average was only a 1.87. That was horrible. That was so bad that I even out-failed Bobby Jameson. The worst student (well, until I saw my OWN report card) in the tenth grade. If my parents were still alive, well, I'd be _dead_. The highest grade I had on here was a 'C' and that was a 'C minus'. It was also in GYM! I always got perfect scores in gym no matter WHAT the sport! I was really doing horribly but I couldn't figure out why. All of a sudden, a loud voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Ponyboy Curtis! I heard about your bad grades and I think you are SLACKING! I know you can do better than that! Why are you doin' so bad!"

It was Soda. He was always worried about my schoolwork and stuff. Probably because he was a dropout himself and he didn't want me to follow in his path. Since Darry couldn't go to college because he was stuck with the responsibility of Soda and me, he couldn't pay for much. He only had a part-time roofing job and Soda had a full-time job, but gas stations don't pay much. They were both depending on me to do well through high school, get a scholarship to college, become really smart, and get a job that pays a whole bunch of money. That's ANOTHER thing to add to my Stress List. Darry and Soda depending on ME.

I couldn't take all the yelling and the stress. Darry told me if I didn't like the way things were, I could just get out of the house. You better believe that's just what I did.

I ran and slammed the door. I ran up the street. I couldn't go to the lot or the park. They reminded me too much of Johnny and Dallas. I would go to the cemetery and visit them and tell them all my troubles. But I don't do that very often, especially on Fridays because the local Greasers at school go there to hang out and vandalize the mausoleums. I didn't want them to see me crying and talking to myself about all the problems I have. I wasn't crying then, but if I went anywhere that reminded me of Johnny and Dally then I would. So I figured out the perfect place to go: Walker's Grocery.

I went into the store and the bell rang. I thought maybe I could work for a little bit to take my mind off of things and earn some extra money for a new pair of pants to go with the shirt that I was going to get. Old Man Walker can ALWAYS use some help around the store. He can't seem to find enough workers to fit all the jobs he has for people. There's loading the shelves, which takes about seven or so people. Then there's unloading the trucks which also takes another 6 or so. Then there's bagging groceries which takes about ten because there's one per cashier. Then there's CASHIER. To do that is a real honor. They earn the most money. Well, besides the manager, anyways.

I went into the back room where the safe is and where you punch in and stuff. There was obviously a new security guard at the store because when I went to go back there he said, "Nup, yer not goin' back there, young'n."

"But I wor…"

"Yeah, yeah. You know how many times I heard that one, boy?"

"But I _do_ work here! Ask the manager. I'm NOT LYING!"

"Sure, sure. I think I'll be takin' ya downtown fer lyin' to me, kid. And fer attemptin' to rob this here grocery store."

I swear I heard him mutter under his breath "Filthy greaser," but I could be wrong. Before I knew it I was being made aware of my rights and stuff and he threw me onto his car and frisked me. I hated being frisked, I learned, because they touch you in all the wrong places. It felt really freaky. But it IS there job. Let me tell you, I was red as a beet (although they're kinda purple) after he was done.

"What wer you plannin' on usin' to break into that safe, kid? Yer bare hands?"

"Well, if I was an idiot, I would try. But since I'm not, the answer must be that I WORK AT THE DANG STORE AND I WASN'T TRYING TO ROB OLD MAN WALKER!"

"TWO counts fer smart-mouthin'."

For Heaven sake, could this day get any worse. Well, yeah, it can. He took me downtown and told me I could make two calls and that was it. My first call was Darry. Great.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Darry. Um, you won't believe this, but I'm in jail."

"OH MY GOD PONY! FIRST YOUR REPORT CARD NOW _THIS_!" He yelled.

"Well, see, it wasn't my fault. It was the security guard's fault. He captured me when I went into Walker's to work a few extra hours for some extra money. I went to go to the back room and apparently he thought I was going to rob the safe that's back there."

"Well, didn't somebody SAY something when you were being arrested?"

"No, because I still was halfway in the back room and he got me and took me out the back door. He was probably afraid I had a gun and would go wild with it if he took me out there."

"Well, what are you still doing on the phone with ME Pony? Call the manager. Maybe I won't have to pay to bail you out if he explains it to the security guard."

"Hopefully you're right, Darry."

"I'll be there in a few, Pony. Don't worry. It'll be ok."

Wow. That went better than I thought. Darry had a good idea. I'll call the manager and he can explain. That way Darry wouldn't have to pay to get me out of there and the security guard would know me and know that I worked there. All of a sudden I hear a big clap of thunder and I hear a pole break. _Oh great,_ I thought,_ my luck it'll be the phone line_. Well, of COURSE it was the phone line! I couldn't reach anybody. Well, at least Darry would be coming.

When Darry arrived, he ran in and said, "So, what'd the manager say?"

"Well, all I heard was a big clap of thunder and a pole breaking. And just guess what that pole was to, Darry? The phone line."

"Oh, no. Well, I could get you out myself, Pony. I could say that you work there and maybe they'll believe me."

Darry walked up to the security guard and said, "Hi. My name's Darrel Curtis. I'm Pony's brother, the one you thought was robbing Walker's Grocery. I just wanted to say that he really DOES work there and I know the phone lines are down, but I was hoping you would let me take him home and you could contact the manager later and he would explain."

"And how do I know that yer just not his accomplice? You know, his partner in crime?"

"I don't know. You're going to have to trust me, I guess."

"Well, yer brother over here hasn't been doin' so great with honesty so I'm gunna have to take you into custody, too."

"WHOAAAA ! WAIT A MINUTE! I'm telling the truth!"

"Sure, kid."

The security guard threw Darry in the same cell as me and we sat there. I was thinking about what was happening and I couldn't help it. I was so dizzy and dazed…not to mention confused. So I tried to tell Darry I wasn't feeling so good, but it was too late. I passed out cold.


	3. Two Bit to the Rescue!

**Disclaimer: Man, I wished I owned 'The Outsiders'. Especially Johnny because Ralph Macchio's cute and he was perfect for the part (: But no...they belong to THE S.E HINTON ! She's one heck of a genius...**

**Nightmares & Reality**

**Chapter 3: Two-Bit to the Rescue!**

"Pony! Pony! You alright!" I could hear Darry's frantic voice trying to wake me up from when I passed out in the middle of our jail cell.

"Hmmpph?" I groaned back. I still wasn't feeling too hot.

"Kid! Aw, Pony! You're alright!"

"How long was I out, Dar?"

"Hmm...about ten minutes or so."

"That all? At least I didn't have to go to the E.R. again."

"Yeah. Hey, listen Pony. About this afternoon. I'm really sorry for comin' all off on you like that, it's just..."

"Aw, Darry. Don't worry about it. I deserved it."

"Well, what can I say? You're right!" Darry chuckled and messed up my hair.

"Cut it out! A lot of hard work goes into that hair!" I really spend a lot more time on my hair than a guy should. Some of the guys find it weird. They say I take more time than a girl and, Steve especially, calls me Ponita. I hate that. I hate _him_.

The security guard that arrested me walked in and had a huge smirk on his face. "Well, boys. I have _horrible_ news."

You could never tell it was horrible by the way he was fake-sweet-talking.

"The phone company," He continued, "Said that the lines wouldn't be workin' until late tomorrow. About five-ish. So you have _plenty_ of time to think of a good lie to tell your 'manager' because I'll be _more_ than happy to call him and tell him what happened."

"So, officer? How come you don't just ride down to the store and give the manager my name and ask him if I really _do_ work there." I hissed back.. I'd just about had it with this guy.

"So, boy. You really _are_ smart. I should've thought of that earlier."

"Gee, maybe if you would've listened to me and let me get the manager I would've saved you a trip down here."

"Naw, that's ok kid. I didn't want you goin' all hostile on the customers."

"A security guard arrests me when I work at a grocery store that I get paid for. I needed the money to buy an outfit for my first date. I don't even get a chance to consult my boss before I get a trip down here. Maybe, just _possibly_, if you would've listened to me, then I would be at home right now and not worry about the phone lines being dead so I could get out of this Goddamn jail cell! Wouldn't _you_ be hostile if that happened to _you_?" I screamed.

The guard just stood there with a blank look on his face. He was obviously surprised I back-sassed him _that harshly_. "I've never been talked to that way by _anyone_ before, kid. Usually people are afraid to stand up to me like that. You've got guts."

"Does that mean me and Darry are off the hook!" I said frantically.

"Haha! In your _dreams_." He laughed. I just looked at him with a dead on 'I hate your guts' expression. All of a sudden, I hear a voice that sounded like Heaven.

"Hello, officer. I'm here to get these boys here outta the cooler."

Two-Bit. It was Two-Bit. Our hero. Our savior. Our...well, our way out of jail.

"Right, son. Like you have just a random, say, two-hundred bucks in your pocket?" The security guard sneered.

"Psh. Is _that_ all the bail is? Here ya go."

This cop must've been the only one that doesn't know Two-Bit Matthews. Two-Bit was notorious for hustling money in all kinds of sports or events. Good ol' Two-Bit would _never_ go somewhere with less than five-hundred smackers in his pocket. You could tell the guard was surprised by the expression on his face.

"Well then, um, I guess you boys are free to go." He said, still with that surprised look on his face.

"Why, _thank_ you, sir. You're too kind." Darry said with a fake thankful expression. "Dirty bastard." He muttered.

"What was that, son? Did I hear you say what I _think_ I heard you say?"

"Uh, no! I don't even know what you think I said! I said, um..."

"Dirty _plaster!_ Yeah, Darry. You really need to get some new plaster for our kitchen wall. It's really lookin' bad, I agree." I chimed in. I didn't want Darry, or Two-Bit for that matter, saying something that would get us thrown back in.

"Yea, Dar. It's kinda been looking shitty. You really oughta replace that." Two-Bit said. I could see him laughing silently because of my bad cover-up. We walked out of the station with smirks on our faces and some silent thoughts about the guard.

"Oh, yeah," I said. "One last thing. You'll be getting a call from my manager tomorrow."


	4. Pony Meets More Than The Manager

**Disclaimer: Man, I wished I owned 'The Outsiders'. Especially Johnny because Ralph Macchio's cute and he was perfect for the part (: But no...they belong to THE S.E HINTON ! She's one heck of a genius...However, I **_**do**_** own the characters you've never heard about in the book or the movie.**

**Nightmares & Reality**

**Chapter 4: Pony Meets More Than The Manager**

Saturday. Tonight was my date with Cherry. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Not to mention, she's a Soc. I got up at around 7:30 AM for work. I couldn't wait to go in and tell the manager what happened! I threw some jeans and a t-shirt on. I brought my apron home to be washed so I put it on before I left. When Darry went to work, he took Soda and Steve for their jobs. On Saturdays and Sundays, though he takes me along, too. On Wednesdays, I just walk over after school.

When I arrived at Walker's, I went straight to the manager's office. I suppose I really never knew his name before, because when I applied for the job, the assistant manager interviewed me and stuff. The actual manager was hardly ever there. Thank goodness for me, I wasn't totally alone working at Walker's; Preston worked there, too.

"Hey, Pres. Can you tell me where the manager's office is?"

"Well, Pony, I thought you've been in there a lot of times."

"No, not the _assistant_ manager. The manager, manager."

"Shoot, Pon. No one knows where _that_ is. Except for _one person_."

"Well, can you point him out? I really need to see him."

"Him? Who said it was a him?"

"A _girl_? Who?"

"Jan Lyons."

"No shit." I said in surprise.

Jan Lyons was a girl in our grade who was really geeky. Well, up until this year. Or so I've heard. I hear she's really transformed into some kind of beauty. I wasn't fazed by girls very much yet, despite my age. I figured no one could be more beautiful than Cherry, so I didn't really worry about making a fool of myself in front of this chick. I never knew she worked here. I think she might have just applied or something. She must have been forced to work in the docks where everything was unloaded at. Poor girl. Usually they don't have to work there. Since she was a greasy girl, though, Old Man Walker might've just did that on purpose.

"So, Pres, where can I find her?" I said hurriedly.

"Well, as far as I know, she's unloading the trucks."

Huh. No kidding. I was right. I walked toward the back room and through the long hallway. When I reached the docks, I saw the head of a girl sweating terribly and I could see her back lifting up and down like he was breathing heavily. I assumed this was Jan.

"Um, excuse me, are you Jan?" I asked nonchalantly.

I was shocked. A geeky girl with dry brown hair, a thin figure, nothing womanly (if you know what i mean) turned into a beautiful young woman with think, shiny brown-blonde hair (she must've gotten highlights), more of a figure and some nice curves, and she had more...womanly things. She also had beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes. Yes I am. How are you Ponyboy?" She asked.

"Uh..oh! Uh...I'm fine! You?" I asked nervously afraid I'd make a fool of myself. Boy was I wrong about making a fool of myself. And at that rate, about no one being more beautiful than Cherry!

"I'm great. I'm really sweaty. Sorry."

"Oh, that's OK. Uh...how do you know me, anyways?"

"You think you're not a cutie, Pony? I think a lot of girls you have no clue about have been watching you." She said blushing.

"Ah...oh, well, thanks. Well, my looks isn't what I came to talk about, Jan. I just need to know where the manager's office is."

"Of course. Well, first you go to the back room and then when you walk into the men's restroom, there's a door on the wall before you actually enter the restroom. Then, you go through there and his office is the first door on the right."

"And exactly _how_ do you know this?"

"Well, um. He's my father, actually." She said hastily.

"Oh, OK. Well, thanks for your help, Jan."

I turned and walked away, but before I could get to the door, I hear a voice behind me say, "Pony, wait! Uh...I was wondering if you'd like to do something with me tonight. You know, go see a movie or something."

Obviously I wasn't thinking about Cherry and her feelings when I answered, "Sure, I'd like that a lot. You want me to meet you there at eight?"

"Sounds great. I'll be looking forward to it." She said excitedly.

"Bye." I said. Although I didn't want to leave, I had to talk to the manager about what happened.

"I'll see ya tonight!" Jan replied.

When I arrived at the manager's office, I immediately knocked on the door. I kinda felt like I was meeting the father of my date; except for one thing: he didn't even know I _knew_ his daughter. All of a sudden he door swung open and a harsh and raspy voice came out of it.

"Whudda you want kid?" Mr. Lyon's said. He stepped out and he was a kind of small man with a husky build and some time shadow that I'm too young to care about yet. I think it's six o'clock shadow? He had brown hair like his daughter's and brown eyes like hers, too. Except hers were more beautiful and bright.

"Uh...are you the manager, Mr. Lyons?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, that's me. What would you like, son?" He asked in a calmer voice.

"Well, I just needed you to make a call to the Tulsa Jail. There was a mix-up yesterday. The new security guard you hired--"

"Mr. Bradshaw." He interrupted.

"Yes, well he arrested me when I came in to do some extra work and I was heading to the back room. He took me to jail and threw me in a cell. The power lines went dead, so he couldn't call you yesterday and confirm that I really _did_ work here."

"Sure, kid. Let me make the call."

He looked up the number in the phone book and gave them a call.

"Yes, could I speak to Officer Bradshaw, please? Yes, I'll hold. Hello? Mr. Bradshaw? Yes, Mr. Lyons. We seemed to have a mix-up yesterday. You arrested Mr.--what's your name kid?"

"Ponyboy Curtis."

"Uh...you seemed to have arrested Mr. Curtis and I called to confirm to you that he really _does_ work here. Oh, no. No inconvenience for me at all. I think you should really watch out who you arrest, though. You really should have let him come to me. OK. I'll see you at work tomorrow. Uh huh. Bye now." Then he turned to me.

"Well, that was harmless, eh?"

"Yeah, thanks. I appreciate it." I said. Man, was I relieved.

"Well, you're right in time to clock in. Get to work, OK?"

"Sure. Oh, and sir?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, Mr. Curtis?"

"I'm meeting your daughter at the nightly double tonight, if you don't mind." Obviously I still wasn't thinking about Cherry.

"Oh, no, son. Not at all. She deserves a good night out, the poor girl. I'll drop her off myself. You two have fun tonight!"

"OK, Mr. Lyons! Thanks again!"

"Anytime, son."


	5. Uh Oh Another Nightmare!

**Disclaimer: Man, I wished I owned 'The Outsiders'. Especially Johnny because Ralph Macchio's cute and he was perfect for the part (: But no...they belong to THE S.E HINTON ! She's one heck of a genius...However, I **_**do**_** own the characters you've never heard about in the book or the movie.**

**Nightmares & Reality**

**Chapter 5: Uh Oh...Another Nightmare!**

Darry told me later about his conversation with Two-Bit on how exactly he knew that we were in jail. Darry was driving down the street coming home from work and he spotted Two-Bit walking to his house from Dairy Queen.

"Hey, Two-Bit! Need a lift?" Darry yelled out the window.

"Sure, Dar!" He hopped in the truck. "Thanks a lot."

"So, Two-Bit, friend. _Please,_ do tell me how you knew Pony and I were in jail the other night." He asked in a fake fancy-pants accent.

"Well, Dar, that's easy. Word gets around fast in our small neighborhood, see. Isaac 'The Steel' Orwell works at Walker's, too."

"Huh, small world!" Darry said surprised. "So, does that mean he saw Pony get arrested and didn't _do_ anything about it?" He asked with fury after thinking about the situation.

"Naw, Dar. Cool off! He did somethin' about it. He got me after work."

"Why didn't he get the manager first!"

"Well, because the manager was at some _meetin'_ that day or somethin'."

"Well, I suppose it was the right thing to do. He knows all about all of us bein' friends an' all." Darry said more calmly. They arrived at Two-Bit's old, pale-blue house. 'Well, here ya are Two-Bit. Thanks again, man. You're really somethin'."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I _do_ try!" Two-Bit said like he was the king of England. "See ya!"

Darry drove off into the darkness toward our house. The reason it was so dark is because there ain't no street lamps by our house and it's really hard to see if you don't have your tail lights on. When Darry pulled in, I was getting dressed for my date with Jan. I still had forgotten about Cherry and that she would be there too and at the exact same time. I guess I was too dang happy about Jan. I went to Gresland's, a local clothing shop where some of the lower-class Socs go. I had made fifty dollars that week. I worked overtime on Wednesday. When I went in to Gresland's, I picked out a navy and white pinstriped polo shirt and some navy dress pants. I still has about twenty dollars left over. I figured I did pretty well. Maybe instead of eating popcorn, Jan and I could go somewhere nice afterwards. Maybe Keller's Diner. Yeah! That place has great burgers. And if she's watching her weight (like most girls _try_ to do) they have some pretty tuff-looking salads.

It got to be six o'clock and I figured I'd better put some of Darry's cologne on. Phew! It smelled really strange and it was strong, but I guess it smelled good 'cause I know Darry always does. I had a lot of time, so I decided I'd take a nap. The Nightly Double usually always has some boring beach movie playing that no one ever watches. Especially the ones in their cars. I always usually fall asleep 'cause I'm mostly there with the guys, but this time was different 'cause I was gonna be with Jan. I didn't want to fall asleep and make a fool of myself, so I set my alarm for seven o'clock; that way I'd have a whole lot of time to get up, straighten up if needed, then walk to the Nightly Double. t usually only takes me about ten minutes to get there, but girls like to be early, or so I've heard.

I fell asleep and all of a sudden I was at the Nightly Double. Me and Jan were sitting in the front row and we were in the middle of the movie. Jan leaned over to kiss me and I remember feeling really nervous, even if it was only a dream. When our lips touched, all of a sudden I felt fireworks and we got into it a little more. I was feeling so great about myself until I heard a scream and crying. It was Cherry.

"Ponyboy! Ponyboy you _bastard_! I can't believe you! I trusted you, Ponyboy! Why would you do this to me? I loved you!" She cried. Then I remember her turning around and running away with tears in her eyes. I woke up in a puddle of cold sweat and breathing heavily.

"Shoot! I totally forgot about Cherry!" I said out loud.

"Pony? What did ya say?" Soda asked.

"Oh, I didn't say anything, Soda." I just lied to my brother. This was serious. I _never_ lied to Soda. It was a quarter 'til seven. Oh yeah, I would need some freshening up, more cologne, and I would have plenty to think about before I left.


	6. Forget Cherry

**Disclaimer: Man, I wished I owned 'The Outsiders'. Especially Johnny because Ralph Macchio's cute and he was perfect for the part (: But no...they belong to THE S.E HINTON ! She's one heck of a genius...However, I **_**do**_** own the characters you've never heard about in the book or the movie.**

**Nightmares & Reality**

**Chapter 5: Forget Cherry.**

Once I realized I had totally forgotten about my date with Cherry, I decided that I couldn't possibly date two girls at the same place. But the question was…who to blow off and who to take out? Cherry was a really nice girl, but if she didn't want to be seen with me in public, what fun was _that_? Jan, on the other hand, was beautiful and kind _and_ she was a greasy girl. That meant I didn't have to worry about being seen with her. Eventually, I came up with a plan to call Cherry and tell her I was sick. I 'must've caught the flu from work or somethin'. I gotta admit, I thought I was pretty darn slick pulling that one off. Cherry sounded a little upset that I couldn't go, but I'm sure she'd find other people to hang around with tonight.

When 7:45 came around, I'd decided I'd better get a move on. I called out to Darry to say I was about to walk over there when Darry did something he just…doesn't normally do. He offered to drive me there.

"Well, Pony. The way I figure it, you shouldn't show up to your fancy-schmancy date without a ride, should ya?" Darry said smiling.

"Uh, nup…I guess I shouldn't." I said smiling back. I felt like this was a true brother to brother moment. Something that Darry and I very rarely share.

On our way to the drive-in, we saw Two-Bit walking on the sidewalk drunk as a monkey (is that even a phrase?). He was probably coming back from Tim's place. They got drunk a lot together. That was a weekend thing for them. 'Male Bonding' they called it. I always tell Two-Bit, "Yeah, you're gonna have plenty of time to bond…when you're in jail for underage drinkin'!" But generally, Two-Bit just replies,

"Aww, shoot, kid. I ain't got caught before, why start now? Besides, that's what fake I.D.s are for. Maybe I'll get you one for your birthday!"

That's the thing about Two-Bit. He was always sarcastic, and of course sometimes it was funny…but then it was directed towards you. Therefore, not so funny. I hated beer, wine, anything alcoholic really. Except one time, Darry managed to get a margarita from someplace when he worked overtime one day. He let me try it and _man_ were those things tasty! Some just have too much tequila in them. But anyways, about Two-Bit. Yeah, basically he asked us for a ride and we couldn't say no. He _was_ our fellow Greaser. It wasn't safe to just let him walk down the streets drunk. Since he didn't have good aim or a good arm on him in this 'condition', he couldn't really defend himself, see? So we fit him in the truck and headed towards the Nightly Double.

When I got to the movie, I almost immediately spotted Jan. If I thought she looked good all sweaty and gross working on unloading big nasty smelling semis, you can only imagine what I thought she looked like after a shower, nice clothing put on her, and make-up. She smelled like one of my favorite smells ever: honey. I didn't exactly know why, but maybe it was her perfume. I must've been staring, because all of a sudden, she goes, "Pony…? Pony….? Is…is there something on my face?!" She reached up quickly to feel if something was there. But, naturally, there wasn't. I shook my head to clear it and said shakily, "Wha…? OH! No, no, no! There's nothing on your face…it's just that…well, iunno…you just look really, _really_ nice."

"Oh, wow…uh, well…thanks Pony. I don't think I've ever heard anything so sweet." As she said this, she smiled meekly and kind of shook her head, too. "Oh, um…well, should we go get something to eat, then?"

"Uh, yeah," I said. "It's on me, by the way." I planned on using the extra $20 bucks I had left on whatever she wanted, and apparently that was food. We ended up getting a large popcorn, two Cokes, and a Hershey bar for her…_'needs'_ as she put it. I really didn't want to discuss her, well, you know…._needs_, so I didn't say a word and just purchased the stupid Hershey bar. When we got back to the seats, I noticed that "Beach Blanket Bingo" was playing…again…for the third time this month_. Dang, they need to get some new movies around here_, I thought. That's when it happened. It hit me like a ton of bricks. _Beach Blanket Bingo…that's the last movie Johnny, Dally, and I saw together before they….before….they…_and that was it. I got sick on someone's car. I couldn't take it. My stomach, my mind, nothing could take it. I hadn't eaten much that day, so the rest was just dry heaving. Then I realized…the car I threw up on was a red Stingray. The car I threw up on…_was Cherry's_.


End file.
